Optical systems can require quality control to ensure proper alignment and determine aberrations of the optical path of an optical system. An optical path carries light radiation from a source, typically a laser source, to an output device. And in going from the source to the output device, the radiation impinges upon and passes through mirrors and beam splitters and often passes through relay telescopes and lenses which focus, diverge, and converge the beam. This optical path may be modified and adjusted and may include misalignments, deficiencies, and aberrations which would advantageously be able to be measured. Further, quality control and inspection may be required to verify that hardware is built correctly and within specification requirements for accuracy and limitations on deficiencies and aberrations. Quality control of optical system can be performed by probing the optical path to troubleshoot a system. The testing of an optical path is only as accurate as the instrument performing the test. Thus, accuracy of the instrument is important. And, particularly for testing an optical system in operation or during use, the size and weight of the instrument and the time required to perform the testing are also important. Current instruments to probe optical paths are too large for use in many applications. Similarly, current instruments are too heavy to be used as permanent fixtures in many applications such as many airborne applications, thus, preventing the use of permanent testing instruments for remote or automated functionalities. Rather, current systems require temporary installation for inspection by very experienced hands-on individuals. The installation and removal of the inspection system from an optical system could misalign or damage the optical system. These restrictions on use of current instruments for testing optical paths limits the ability to test and limiting the quality control of many optical systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved inspection apparatus and method for inspecting optical paths which is accurate, convenient to use, and capable of being integrally fixed within the optical system for remote or automated testing.